Season 2
Cherry Hill: Season Two debuted on April 3rd, 2009. This season contained 13 episodes, including the series first ever two-part episode. The season begins six months after the tragic plane crash of the Season One finale, Freefall. Principal Cast In order of Character appearances * Emily Browning as Miranda King (13/13) * Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (13/13) * Aisha Tyler as Monica Jones (13/13) * Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (13/13) * Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard (12/13) * Michael Angarano as John Meyer (12/13) * Tiffany Evans as D.J. Keegan (12/13) * John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (12/13) * Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (12/13) * Catherine O'Hara as Lydia Harper (11/13) * Max Carver as Austin Elyis (11/13) * Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (11/13) * Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (11/13) * Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (11/13) * Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (11/13) * Mia Maestro as Elena Santos (10/13) Special guest stars In order of Character appearances Only lists Credited Episode Appearances * Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (4/13) * Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana Harper (4/13) * Ryan Donowho as Zach Meyer (1/13) Recurring Guest Cast In order of Character appearances * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Pushpa Desari (8/13) * Hansika Motwani as Leila Desari (8/13) * Irrfan Khan as Ash Desari (7/13) * Jan Uddin as Harvey Desari (6/13) * Perdita Avery as Verity (6/13) * Mike Vogel as Tyler Rhodes (6/13) * Lyndsy Fonseca as Bobbi Cunning * (5/13) * Raymond J. Barry as Dr. Charles Scott (5/13) * Shawn Doyle as Dan Silver (5/13) * April Parker-Jones as Belinda Mullins (4/13) * Keke Palmer as Brandy Halliburton (4/13) * Amanda Bynes as Erica Banes (3/13) * Robbie Coltrane as Ralph Barnes (3/13) * Victoria Justice as Bella Mendez (3/13) * Kiersten Warren as Etta Elyis *''(3/13) * Michelle Forbes as Anne-Marie Gerard (2/13) * Randall Bentley as Nigel Barrett (3/13) * Zuleikha Robinson as Chief Kendall Banks (2/13) * Brian Zarate as Samson Banes (2/13) ''* = Appeared in a deleted scene in "Heartthrob" but was still credited for appearing Synopsis The seasons arc saw a more individual sense. Each character experienced their own storylines which slowly built towards the events in the finale. The first episode saw changes afoot with Naomi Jones leaving for college but promising to return for the upcoming nuptials of her mother and Jeremy. We discovered the secrets of new neighbors , Harry and Nikki, following the arrival of Harry's wife, unsuspecting neighbors had always been told that Nikki was Harry's wife but it was soon discovered that Nikki was his mistress, leaving to a backlash from other residents, this was resolved at the wedding when Harry returned to propose to a shocked Nikki. Meanwhile, with the bills increasing Lydia turned to drink in time of need, unknown to son Anthony, both of whom prayed for the health of comatosed Dana. Things would only get worse for Anthony throughout the season who was dumped by Miranda following the unveil of Elena Santos' secret, it came out that Jeremy and Elena were once married, not only that but she's Miranda's mother, this secret was revealed publicly at the wedding, where Elena was left shunned from the family once more and Anthony was rejected by Miranda who was following the advice of 'friend' , Verity, who slowly has been manipulating her and now has encouraged her to take more medication than needed. Miranda and Verity fell out, but Verity remained adament that the two would meet again. However, a scene with Jeremy shown a cup of water that Verity had drank out of, was sitll completely full, leaving the viewers wondering if Verity is a supernatural being or not. Naomi who had been secretly searching for her father, struck gold at the wedding when she had a visit from her grandmother, however that wasn't te only family addition she'd get as Monica gave birth of her way to the airport to baby Matthew. Claire Meyer discovered she harboured powers of telepathy only to make a deadly discovery upon research in New York. Both Peter and Jennifer, who experienced marriage dilemmas throughout the season were shocked to discover Claire has a deadly brain tumour as a mutation of her powers. However, Claire remained clam about her condition, choosing to use her powers to talk to Dana is hospital and trying to throw herself back into romance with new boy in town, Harvey Desari. Peter and Jennifer's marriage continued to crumble as he experienced nightmares featuring Zach telling him that Lauren would die and he must save her. Unknown to her, Lauren continued to try and redeem herself following the scandal that her agent. Dan Silver, was infact a conman taking photos of Lauren for his own personal pleasure as well as scheming money from her, this however did lead to a possible romance with her liason officer, Tyler Rhodes. At the wedding, Lauren went to her appartment to meet Tyler only to be ambushed by Silver who shot her, Peter however tailed his daughter back to her department where he struggled to try and save her whilst Silver fled. Austin and Nicholas tried to put their previous differences aside and start to bond again however, they had to put this on hold with the return of their mother, Etta, who had been on a 'cruise', not only this but their cousin Bobbi also took residence in their house after being sent over by their Aunt to try and steer her back on track. However, it achieved anything but that. Meanwhile, John and D.J. finally got together after John fought off Will (D.J.'s abusive ex boyfriend) whilst his ex and D.J.'s friend ,Bella, seemed to distance herself from the group. The season saw the boys get jobs and John struggled to live up to expectation, but their main arc was the invasion of their rival ,Nigel Barrett. Nigel, alongside his friends sotrmed into a house party at the Elyis' after he discovered that Etta (who had been dealing him drugs) was actually dealing him salt and profitting from it. During the invasion, John overcame Nigel to shoot him dead in self defense, however he started to experience post traumatic stress. Meanwhile Austin and Nicholas were once again at loggerheads over Nicholas' relationship with Leila Desari, he'd soon have reason to be worried when Leila stunned Nicholas by saying she was pregnant. Shortly following the incident, Etta fled town as did Bobbi who was whisked away on a trip by D.J.'s ex, Will. Tragedy struck however as in LA, Will had fallen to his death whilst rock climbing, instead of phoning for an ambulance, Bobbi panicked and returned home. Will's death however left D.J. to find closure and grow stronger with John, until the wedding when the teens (minus D.J.) drunkenly stole a car only to be caught in a hit and run, the identity of their victim not only would shock residents, but viewers too as Lydia was seen slowly dying on the floor, the teens made a pact that they'd never tell anyone. In a tragic irony, as Lydia's eyes flickered shut, her daughtere Dana awoke from her coma in hospital. Season Two saw new arrivals from the previous season, Emily VanCamp and Richard Burgi upgraded to main cast as Nikki Carrigan and Harry Gerard. Whilst, Brenda Strong , John C. McGinley and Tiffany Evans, who played the Meyer parents and D.J. Keegan respectively were also promoted to main cast, however in McGinley's case this would only be temporary as filming priorities would mean he'd have to leave the season, meaning he'd only make sporadic appearances. Mia Maestro was another newcomer to the series playing Miranda's mother ,Elena Santos, despite being one of the more mysterious characters to the season, she made the least appearances. The season also saw the absence of Dana Davis and Mackenzie Mauzy, who'd go onto being promoted back to main cast in Season three following their returns. Catherine O'Hara bowed out of the season as Lydia Harper, following creative difficulties with the character. Ryan Donowho also returned for a special guest appearance as Zach Meyer. Reccurring cast additions saw child star, Amanda Bynes, play Erica Banes for what was penned to be a temporary guest appearance, however producers were delighted to announced that Bynes had signed on for Season Three. Further additions saw the Desari family consisting of businessman Ash (played by Irrfan Khan) , his glamourpuss wife Pushpa (played by 24's Shohreh Aghdashloo) their entrepreneural son, Harvey (played by actor/model Jan Uddin) and their spoilt daughter , Leila (played by Hansika Motwani) Khan and Motwani had previous careers within Bollywood before joining the series. Lyndsy Fonseca also joined the cast temporarily as Bobbi Cunning, Bobbi was despised by viewers, though this was always the producers intention, it is unknown whether she'll return. Kiersten Warren and Randall Bentley also briefly reprised their roles as Etta Elyis and Nigel Barrett and Austin Gomez appeared as D.J.'s ex, Will Beckett. Keke Palmer and April Parker-Jones both returned to the series as Brandy Halliburton and Belinda Mullins.